1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light-emitting device, and more particularly, a flip-chip light-emitting device with a micro-reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applications of light-emitting diodes are extensive and include optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. As such, it is important to increase the brightness of light-emitting diodes, and to simplify manufacturing processes in order to decrease the cost of the light-emitting diode.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of a flip-chip light-emitting device and its related method of manufacture disclosed in TW patent 441 859, in which a first electrode and a second electrode of the flip-chip light-emitting device bring reflected light out from a light-emitting layer. Nevertheless, the prior art method, due to the reason that only light emitted at an angle within the critical angle θc would be completely emitted out, and other light would be reflected and absorbed, has a limited viewing angle and a readily identifiable source of inefficiency in the form of internal absorption of emitted light. In other words, the angle of light of the flip-chip light-emitting device must be within a cone of 2θc to be completely emitted out. Light emitted at an angle larger than 2θc is reflected and absorbed. When light generated within the flip-chip light-emitting device travels from a material with a high refractive index to a material with a low refractive index, the angle of light emitted is limited due to the effect of said refractive indexes. Therefore, an important issue is how to improve the efficiency of light emission, with respect to both viewing angle and intensity.